How it happened
by marrissa gnokawitz
Summary: In my eyes how Lily finally said yes to James. Just a few little paragraphs, mostly fluff ans silly absurd joy that will make you smile when you really don't want to and think its dumb. Its' James and Lily! It's short! You're tempted! I know you are! #


_**N/A Just because I felt like it.**_

"Unfortunately for me it seems, I've fallen in love with you." He grinned at her. Every single one of his slightly yellowish teeth showed that he didn't really think it was very unfortunate at all. He jumped down from his not-too-high perch on the sill and leaned on the wall.

"What?" She asked him after waiting a few moments. He had been staring at her expectantly and she absolutely couldn't stand it whenever he did that.

"Aren't you going to say something witty in reply?" He answered. He looked perfectly confused. She was too. _ Why didn't I say anything? _

Usually these little snaps of hers came naturally. Then again she had been thinking too much lately. It really had been far more thinking than talking when it came to him. Mostly since everyone had been busy studying for the big test in potions. She was good in potions so she didn't need to much help and had basically just been reading the book, and her notes, and listening a little more intently in class. When she had talked to her friends they didn't bring him up too often as she hated talking about him, and, there actually _was_ more to talk about.

Yet, even if he wasn't in her conversations, lately he was all she had been thinking about (besides the test and other classes) of course. She hadn't been doing it on purpose of course. No, it started out with something like quidditch. Then that became how Gryffindor had done in the last game. That in turn became how he had done in the last game. Now she was even thinking about thinking about him!

As she though of this she had been glaring at him. He had been staring at her with a confused expression as she did so.

"Lily?" She shook her head quickly as if coming out of a daze.

"What, Potter?" She sighed.

"Lost in thought?" He asked. Without waiting for an answer he added. "About me nonetheless." She didn't correct or deny he was right. He wouldn't suspect it anyway. She just rolled her eyes and turned away.

"I'm late for class." She said as he was the one who had kept her waiting for an answer.

He placed himself in front of her. She crossed her arms.

"What now?" She grumbled.

"When was the last time I asked you out?" He looked honestly curious. She decided to humor him, looked up at the ceiling, and thought for a second. When she did she was surprised at the answer.

"I can't remember." She nearly gasped as she turned back to him. He was tapping his upper lip with his index finger looking completely serious.

"That's what I thought." He said quietly staring at his finger. He turned his eyes toward her. "There's a Hogsmeade trip the day after the test you know?" She nodded and rolled her eyes again.

"Yes, Potter." She replied. "Everyone knows."

"Right," He smiled. "Want to go with me?" She opened her mouth before he even finished his sentence. He cut her off though, right before she formed the first syllable.

"Stop." He said quickly. "Think first. Right now, think about it, then answer."

So she did. She thought. She thought until she wanted to go and read her entire Herbology textbook just to clear her mind. Then she answered.

"All right," She sighed.

"What?" He stared at her in disbelief.

"I said 'alright.'" She smiled. She couldn't believe she was actually smiling. Nor could he.

"You're saying yes?" He gaped at her and she smiled even more.

"Yes, I'm saying yes." She nodded.

"And you're happy about it?" He gave her a questioning look.

"Yes." She laughed.

"Seriously?" He looked so happy and confused she couldn't help but laugh more.

"Seriously James." She nodded with a serious expression on her face. He gaped at her again and she couldn't even hold the look for ten seconds.

"What is going on? Are you sick or something?" He asked, grinning even more than before, yet in his eyes you could see he was considering it.

"No." She replied. "I feel great." And she really did. No one was more surprised at that than her.

"Me too!" He exclaimed causing her to laugh all over again. "But I'm still incredibly confused."

She shrugged. As she went to walk past him to get to class she turned her head to him.

"It's simple, lately, unfortunately for me; it seems I've fallen in love with you."

_**N/A I haven't thrown anything non-in-verse out in a while now. I am still working on other stuff though. I'm going to publish a cool little (not so little at all) OC with some Remus, thing I've been working on forever. I promise it's like nothing you've ever seen! I hit topics I bet no one really has, like Alchemy! I just whipped this up real fast for you guys that like my stuff buy maybe want to see if I can do other stuff. If you just stumbled upon this, check out My Sirius Black. It's my most popular (not popular at all) story and is regularly updated so yeah. It's sappy and slow and down right ridiculous at parts but…I like some of it! ~ Marrissa.**_

.


End file.
